Sister Chat
by omeganaruto
Summary: It's been a month since Ramona Badwolf disappeared. Right now, Cerise just wants to talk to someone.
1. Chapter 1

From the text log of Cerise Hood

 **Cerise Hood**

Ramona?  
Ramona, are you there?  
Can you hear me?

No. I suppose not.

Hey, Ramona  
If I spoke, would you listen to me?

The truth is  
I wouldn't even know where to begin  
Even if you were to say yes, I wouldn't even know where to start.

It's…it's all just so surreal  
It's hard to imagine that it has been a month already.  
I can't even tell what is real.  
I have memories with you as well as memories without you.  
I have moments where I can't tell which is my imagination and which isn't.

It's hard. You know?  
I know it shouldn't, but there feels like there is a hole here. Like something is missing since you left.  
I miss you, Ramona. I really do.

 **Ramona:**

Wow. You are all big and bad now and yet here you are still hidin' under that hood of yours.

 **Cerise Hood:**

Ramona?

 **Ramona:**

Hey Hood.

 **Cerise Hood:**

I don't understand.

 **Ramona:**

What do you mean you don't understand? You're the one that started texting me.  
You asked me to listen and now I want to talk.

 **Cerise Hood:**

What's going on? I'm confused.

 **Ramona:**

Of course you are. That's why you started talking to me in the first place. Remember?

 **Cerise Hood:**

I suppose so.

 **Ramona:**

So what's up Hood? Why did you feel the need to contact me?

 **Cerise Hood:**

I don't know

I wouldn't even know where to start.

 **Ramona:**

How about starting with Justine?

 **Cerise Hood:**

Right. I guess you would know, wouldn't you?

The other day I just caught her staring.  
And I don't mean like she does it out of spike. But she does it as if she was familiar, yet she does it out of confusion.

It's like she is looking at me but is trying instead to see you.

 **Ramona:**

I guess that makes sense  
I mean I was her roommate after all.

 **Cerise Hood:**

Justine says she remembers her parents getting he one of the single rooms here at school.  
But she also says she clearly remembers sharing a room with you.

You had quite the effect on people.

 **Ramona:**

Cerise.  
You and I both know you didn't contact me just because of someone else.

Now talk.

 **Cerise Hood:**

Why did you have to go?  
Why did you have to leave?

 **Ramona:**

Because.

 **Cerise Hood:**

Because why?

 **Ramona:**

Because you grew up.

I was only around because you didn't want to accept the truth.  
That you didn't want to accept the real you.

And once you accepted the beast within  
You no longer needed me to protect you

 **Cerise Hood:**

So why did you stay?

 **Ramona:**

Because you rejected yourself.

 **Cerise Hood:**

That isn't what I'm talking about

Why did you stay?

 **Ramona:**

The truth?

 **Cerise Hood:**

Yes.

 **Ramona:**

It's because I was scared.

The truth is I loved being my own person.  
I loved being alive  
I loved having mom and dad  
I loved going to school  
I loved having friends.  
More importantly, I loved being your sister.

It was like my own little fairy tale story.  
And I was the main character.

I didn't want to go.

 **Cerise Hood:**

Ramona

 **Ramona:**

I wanted to stay for as long as I could  
I wanted to continue playing make believe

So I tried really hard to keep you away from your destiny.

I even went as far as stealing your precious locket.

 **Cerise Hood:**

Yeah. I'm still mad about that.

 **Ramona:**

Hey, it isn't my fault that you didn't even question your own sister.

Lol.

 **Cerise Hood:**

Yeah.

I miss you, Ramona.

 **Ramona:**

Yeah. I know.

You have grown up a lot Cerise.

You aren't the same little girl that hid underneath her hood.

 **Cerise Hood:**

It's just, it's hard.

 **Ramona:**

I know. Growing up always will be hard.

And do you know what else "always will be?"

 **Cerise Hood:**

What?

 **Ramona:**

I always will be there for you!

It may have been for a short while.

But I loved every moment being your sister.

 **Cerise Hood:**

That's, Ramona. I really needed to hear that.

 **Ramona:**

Yeah, I know.

 **Cerise Hood:**

I love you, Ramona.

 **Ramona:**

Love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty Cheshire:**

Hey Kitten.

 **Cerise Hood**

Hey Kitty

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

You doing okay

 **Cerise Hood**

Yeah

Why do you ask?

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

You seemed a little out of it today  
Everyone else was worried about you

I was a little worried.  
Are you okay?

 **Cerise Hood** :

Yeah.  
I'm Fine.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Cerise…

 **Cerise Hood:**

You promise not to laugh?

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

No Promises!

 **Cerise Hood**

…

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

I promise I won't laugh.

 **Cerise Hood** :

You sure?

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Yeah.

 **Cerise Hood** :

I talked to Ramona today.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Ramona?

 **Cerise Hood** :

Yeah. Funny, huh?

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

How is that funny?

 **Cerise Hood** :

Cause!

Here I am sitting on my bed  
My phone in one hand  
And Ramona's old phone in my other  
I'm literally talking to myself.

I'm going mad aren't I?

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Do you want my honest opinion?

 **Cerise Hood** :

Yeah.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

You aren't going mad.

 **Cerise Hood** :

Really?

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Yeah.

At least not from the way I see it.

Look, I'm from Wonderland.  
Hearing voices in my head is pretty much second nature.  
Now that is maddening.

But you Cerise.  
What you are doing isn't mad.

You miss her. That's all.

Ramona was a part of you. Still is.  
It's the part of you that you loved about yourself.

I mean, I know I didn't get along well with her.

 **Cerise Hood** :

No, really? I couldn't tell.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

I always saw her as someone hindering you.

But in all actuality.  
She is you  
And you are her.

And that is something that will never change.

 **Cerise Hood** :

Wow.  
That was uncharacteristically profound of you

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Yeah  
You know this means I'm gonna have to put a doggie biscuit in your breakfast tomorrow.

 **Cerise Hood** :

Yeah. I know.

Hey Kitty.  
Thanks.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

You going to be okay?

 **Cerise Hood** :

I suppose.

It's just another part of growing up, I guess.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Yeah.

Just make sure you don't grow up to be some crazy cat lady.

 **Cerise Hood** :

Lol

If that time comes, do you wanna become my cat?

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Sure…

 **Cerise Hood** :

Hey, Kitty.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

What's up Kitten?

 **Cerise Hood** :

Do you wanna, maybe, meet me in the morning?  
Perhaps we can get some breakfast together.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

Sure. I'd love too.

 **Cerise Hood** :

It's a date.

 **Kitty Cheshire** :

It sure is.


End file.
